Sherry LeBlanc
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = female | relatives = * Mr. Leblanc (father; deceased) * Mrs. Leblanc (mother; deceased) * Mizoguchi (guardian) | deck = Fleur Sacred Knight | japanese voice = }} Sherry Leblanc is a female Turbo Duelist of French origin. Biography Childhood Sherry grew up in a mansion in France with her wealthy parents . While she was young, her parents were killed by Yliaster during the night. Shortly after the murders, Sherry stumbled into her father's office and saw the bodies. Mizoguchi guided her out of the building to safety. Mizoguchi continued to take care of Sherry and often moved to hide from Yliaster. Sherry moved from France to England to various parts of North America to an island in the Pacific to Japan. All the time, Sherry hung onto a teddy from her home in France. In Japan, Mizoguchi found out there had been a card, "Z-One", hidden in the teddy. World Riding Grand Prix Sherry appears after Yusei Fudo gets kidnapped and saved by Akiza Izinski, from an opposing team from the World Riding Grand Prix. She forces Yusei into a Turbo Duel, by pretending there is a bomb in his Duel Runner and if he stops, it'll explode. At first she doesn't reveal her face to them. The Duel progresses with Yusei taking most damage and her negating his attacks. Then Sherry stops in the middle of the Duel. Yusei realizes her threat was a bluff, so he stops his Duel Runner too. She takes off her helmet revealing her appearance. As she does, Akiza is surprised to see a woman Turbo Dueling. Sherry reveals that her goal is to have Yusei join her team, in order to help her gain revenge on Yliaster, who supposedly murdered her parents. The duel is ultimately called off because of Boss' interruption, in which he tries to crush them with a truck. However, Akiza summons Yusei´s "Stardust Dragon" to escape the situation, and in the process Sherry acknowledges her as a Psychic Duelist. After IBoss tries to leave the scene with his thugs, Mizoguchi appears to beat them up and later joins up with Yusei, Sherry and Akiza. After that they both leave, but not before Sherry stating that they meet again to both Yusei and Akiza. Sherry appears again after Akiza defeats Trudge in her first turbo duel. She has been watching and is pleased with the result. Sherry is then on a desperate quest of finding out the mystery behind the Z-One card. To do so, Sherry along with her guardian breaks into Sector Security's HQ, once inside they empty the building this by making everyone believe that there´s a bomb inside. Further inside the HQ, Sherry and Mizoguchi meet up with Yusei and Bruno. The 2 of them try to follow after her, however Mizoguchi blocks Yusei´s path only for Bruno to go after Sherry. She gets to where Sector Security's main computer is located, to where Bruno also ends up. As he tries to stop her, Sherry then attacks and tries to subdue him. However at the moment, he counterattacks Sherry and ends up turning the table on her. Bruno almost beats her, but stops once he sees her Z-ONE card. He then helps her figuring out what the card is, until eventually Sherry, Yusei and Bruno himself are transported to a cyber-like area. In there, they encounter with a strange individual. After that, the 3 of them along with Mizoguchi end up at the shore of a lake. Mizoguchi leaves the scene while carrying Sherry, whom appears to be unconscious. Before the preliminaries for the WRGP commences, Sherry goes to where Yusei and Akiza are practicing. Sherry greets Akiza stating that they wont be seeing them on the preliminaries, as she is on a different block. Still Sherry warns Akiza to be careful, as apparently they are some dangerous people participating on the Prix as well. Sherry thinks this people could be actually working for Yliaster. As for Yusei, Sherry wants to talk with him about what they saw that day. She then leaves. Deck Sherry plays a Fleur Sacred Knight Deck, which is composed of monsters with different effects ranging from drawing cards to negating and destroying her opponent's traps. Because of that, her Deck takes advantage over Speed World 2's effect which seals Spell Cards so she can preform an easy lockdown on her opponent. Her monsters seem to have a theme reminiscent of the Hundred Years War, and other important events in the history of France. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters